Sacrificio
by Shiga San
Summary: El amor, sentimiento inútil y caduco para un vampiro, podría ser motivo de su destrucción, si no fuera también, la razón por la que su inmortal existencia merece el Sacrificio de la vida eterna. Vampific Kakairu cap5 up
1. Destino incierto

Advertencias: Los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto san ( ya me gustaría, ya jajaaj) yo sólo los utilizo para desahogarme.

Sacrificio

Capítulo primero: Destino incierto.

Corría bajo la lluvia, torrencial, que en esos momentos le calaba hasta la entrañas. No por miedo a mojarse y enfermar, si no por temor a que el tesoro que yacía bajos sus ropajes se echara a perder…

Sabía que era peligroso estar en la calle a esas horas, y mucho mas después del toque de queda impuesto por el gobernante de turno, pero el tesoro merecía todas esas molestias…

Para cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente, que un profesor adulto y cabal corriera en plena noche bajo la lluvia para proteger un libro, era de todo menos sensato…

Pero le costaba mucho encontrar literatura de calidad con la que instruir a sus alumnos y cualquier hallazgo, por insignificante que pareciera a simple vista, era una joya a tener en cuenta.

Decidió atajar por un callejón solitario cercano a su pequeña vivienda. Había estado tan concentrado durante su carrera en no perder su valiosa carga y en evitar a las patrullas que vigilaban que se cumpliera el toque de queda, que cuando divisó a su amiga en la esquina del callejón, no pudo ver el bulto que le cortaba el paso y, perdiendo de golpe su buena suerte, tropezó y se dio de bruces contra el duro suelo.

Se sobó dolorido la muñeca izquierda, encargada de amortiguar, sin mucho éxito, la caída y comprobó mientras se sentaba, que el tomo seguía bajo su camisa. Escuchó a su amiga instarle a levantase inmediatamente y acudir su posición, pero al mirar el motivo de su traspiés, se quedó inmóvil.

Había un hombre, apoyado contra el muro, aparentemente inconsciente o algo peor.

Gateó hasta su regazo y comprobó que estaba herido, aunque no muerto para su alivio.

La chica, se acercó hasta su posición y le inquirió a que se diera prisa, ya que una de las patrullas se acercaba a ellos… La joven retrocedió unos pasos horrorizada al comprobar el motivo del retraso del profesor y le pidió, con una expresión de pánico absoluta, que lo dejara ahí.

Iruka no hizo caso a las advertencias de la joven y cargó al infortunado durmiente en uno de sus hombros y lo metió en su casa. Una última amenaza por parte de la mujer le dejó unos segundos en la puerta, pensando que, seguramente, la chica había exagerado en sus comentarios.

La persona que había rescatado de la lluvia era muy diferente de él mismo. Sus ropajes, a pesar del agua, se notaban de una calidad y exquisitez sublime. Su cabello, gris perlado llamaba la atención sobre el color vino de la levita que cubría al otro hombre. Su camisa de un blanco inmaculado a pesar del agua se notaba al tacto de una seda suave y delicada, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado un pobre maestro, al igual que los encajes que adornaban tanto el cuello como los puños de la camisa, que pudo apreciar al desprenderle de ella. Los pantalones, del mismo color y tejido que la levita, evidenciaron que habían sido confeccionados con una profesionalidad que rozaba la perfección…

Una vez que su extraño invitado quedó desnudo a excepción de la ropa interior, lo introdujo en la cama y se apresuró a arroparle, tratando de que recuperase el calor con la mayor brevedad posible. Al colocar su cabeza sobre la almohada, reparó en un fuerte golpe que señalaba la sien izquierda. Le retiró la sangre y se aseguró de que no era lo suficientemente profunda como para requerir la presencia de un doctor a causa de su gravedad. Suspiró aliviado y pensó que aquel desafortunado noble, que creyó que lo era por sus ropas, tendría al día siguiente un terrible dolor de cabeza…

Dedicó varios minutos a librar del exceso de agua las prendas para después colocarlas frente al tímido fuego de la pequeña chimenea… Supuso que, su desafortunado inquilino, precisaría de sus ropas cuando despertara. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda a la pared en una incómoda postura, pero no le importaba. En aquel momento, el otro hombre necesitaba la cama más que él. El chisporroteo de los troncos en el receptáculo designado para arder, fue lo último que apreció antes de quedarse dormido definitivamente.

La insistente luz del sol le despertó y se descubrió solo. Su "amigo" había desaparecido junto con las ropas que tanto se había afanado en adecentar. En cierto modo se sintió decepcionado. Había esperado un agradecimiento o una explicación, pero estaba claro que, para alguien de la nobleza, despertar en un apartamento carente de lujos y desnudo en una cama que no era la suya, era una deshonra… Mientras se aseaba para comenzar su rutina diaria, se encontró pensando en que, le hubiese gustado escuchar el sonido de su voz…

Las horas pasaron más pesadas que de costumbre, aunque agradeció mentalmente recuperar su rutina diaria, solo rota de vez en cuando, por sus excursiones nocturnas en busca de literatura…

Terminaba su trabajo recogiendo los exámenes del alumnado cuando el silencio de su pequeña clase fue roto por la voz de su amiga, que entró como un vendaval y cerró la puerta tras ella, asegurándose de que no quedaba nadie en el edificio…

Durante unos minutos se limitó a mirarle en silencio, mientras él seguía con su tarea. Cuando alzó la vista para averiguar el motivo por el que la mujer permanecía callada, se encontró con una mirada que lo escrutaba hasta el más mínimo rincón.

Esperó a que ella hablase y la pregunta que surgió de sus labios le arrancó una carcajada sonora que resonó en las paredes del pequeño claustro hasta casi hacer eco…

- J aja j aja... ¡No digas tonterías! ¿Morderme? – la miró de reojo cuestionando la salud mental de la dama - ¿Y se puede saber por qué querría morderme un tipo al que encontré en la calle en plena noche?

- Ya lo sabes, no te hagas el tonto – Apoyó las manos en el borde de la mesa y se echó hacia delante, obligándole a retroceder en la silla – el tío de ayer es un vampiro – juntó las cejas y se puso seria – seguro que dejaste que te mordiera…

- A ver, Kurenai – expuso una mueca graciosa – primero, los vampiros no existen, segundo, me dormí y cuando desperté no estaba y tercero, si me hubiese atacado me acordaría ¿No?

- No, no te acordarías… - le señaló con el dedo – ha podido embrujarte o hacerte dios sabe qué… además tu…- Iruka la miraba divertido con una ceja levantada. Se giró bruscamente y andó hasta la puerta. Hizo un gesto con la mano como dando por perdida la batalla y recuperó la seriedad inicial para advertirle antes de marcharse

- Ese monstruo no es de fiar, podría hacerte algo…- miró al suelo como buscando las palabras adecuadas – prométeme que pase lo que pase, no dejarás que te engatuse con regalos o palabras…- el profesor asintió mas que nada, para tranquilizar a la mujer, que parecía realmente alterada- y que no le buscarás ni te quedarás a solas con él – fijó su mirada y esperó la respuesta afirmativa del hombre.

- Está bien – rodeó la mesa y le tomó las manos – seré un niño bueno y me iré a casita directamente después del trabajo y si aparecen los monstruos, prometo meterme debajo de la cama hasta que vengas a rescatarme – sonrió ampliamente y relajó el gesto al ver que a Kurenai no le había agradado la broma – Tu ganas, ¿De acuerdo? No volveré a verle y si por casualidad, coincidimos, me disculparé adecuadamente y me marcharé lo más rápido posible…

Aceptó la respuesta con una media sonrisa no muy segura, consciente de que lo había dicho para que se marchara, cosa que hizo dejándole solo de nuevo con sus pensamientos…

Metió los papeles en el maletín maltratado que le había acompañado los últimos años y negó con la cabeza recordando las palabras de su amiga…Resolvió que necesitaba compañía masculina lo mas brevemente posible, o se convertiría en un hobby lo de meterse en su vida de manera, todo se dicho de paso, muy poco maternal.

Los tres días siguientes, pasaron sin pena ni gloria por la vida del joven profesor, apenado por que aquel libro, el que trataba de llevar a casa cuando sucedió su hallazgo, estaba tan estropeado por el agua, que le fue imposible leerlo. Tendría que esperar a que el comerciante de especias volviese a salir de la aldea y le encontrase otro. Iría él mismo, pero el maldito toque de queda y las numerosas patrullas diarias encargadas de registrar detalladamente todo aquello que salía o entraba en la aldea se lo impedía, a no ser que quisiera pasar una temporadita en los calabozos. Una opción desechada por completo….

El anochecer del tercer día cayó lentamente sobre la pequeña vivienda del joven, que se afanaba en mantener sus ropas limpias para el siguiente día. Unos golpes en la puerta le obligaron a abandonar su trabajo de limpieza y esconder en un agujero perfectamente camuflado bajo las tablas del suelo, los libros que tenía desperdigados por la mesa y el suelo para atender a la visita.

Abrió lentamente, asomando un ojo por la hendidura para comprobar la identidad del visitante. A aquellas horas solo podían ser los soldados y no estaba dispuesto a pasar una noche de torturas por mucho que amase sus libros. Retrocedió asombrado y recuperó su posición casi en el mismo gesto cuando la persona del otro lado de la puerta, una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, recogido de manera que el mechón de la nuca sobresalía por encima de la coronilla, y cubierta por una capa que descansaba en sus hombros bajos, abierta de tal modo que dejase ver sus provocativas ropas, le sonrió dulcemente antes de hablar.

- ¿Eres Iruka? – asintió aún sorprendido. Alargó la mano hacía el y le tendió una carta – Esto es para ti – Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dispuso a cerrar, pero la joven se lo impidió – Lo siento, pero no puedo marcharme sin tu respuesta. Esperaré a que la leas – y volvió a sonreírle.

No podía negarle nada a aquella manifestación de alegría, a si que, metió el dedo entre los pliegues, ante la atenta mirada de la dama, y rompió la lacra que mantenía cerrado el sobre. Leyó las líneas y apretó los labios. La mujer parecía mirarle de manera directa, como esperando que le contara las noticias de las que ella había sido portadora.

Alzó la vista sin mover la cabeza como si la dama tuviese que decirle que hacer.

- Si la respuesta es no, me marcharé por donde he venido, pero si por el contrario es si, tengo un mensaje y un presente para ti – le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo de manera divertida - ¿Y bien?

Miró a todas partes y a ninguna, en silencio. El noble al que rescató le invitaba a una cena en agradecimiento por su gesto. ¿Qué podía perder?... Estaba claro que la superchería barata de su amiga no iba a dejarle sin disfrutar de una buena cena (de la que estaba más que necesitado, ya que su sueldo como profesor, no le daba para lujos innecesarios, y eso incluía también, la comida). Escucharía la explicación, recibiría sus halagos y después de comer se disculparía de manera poco ofensiva y se marcharía. Así solo traicionaba a medias las promesas que le había hecho a Kurenai… aunque tampoco tenía por qué contárselo…

Abandonó sus cavilaciones, cuando la mensajera, que aún esperaba en silencio, le palmeó delicadamente el hombro.

- Si, iré – la chica volvió a sonreírle y le entregó, un pequeño medallón que le abriría el paso ante las patrullas nocturnas y le citaba, en las puertas de la aldea al día siguiente y a la misma hora en la que había aceptado la invitación.

Se quedó unos segundos en la puerta, estupefacto. Estaba seguro que eso no era posible, pero sería capaz de jurar, que la joven no tocaba el suelo al andar… Uff, necesitaba un descanso o un par de días libres…

Hasta aquí el episodio uno.

Espero que guste, de verdad.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	2. Bienvenido al paraiso

Advertencias: Los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto san ( ya me gustaría, ya jajaaj) yo sólo los utilizo para desahogarme.

**Sacrificio **

**Capítulo segundo: Bienvenido al paraiso.**

El día siguiente se le antojó demasiado lento.

Pensó mas de diez veces en qué ropa debería ponerse, tras recordar las preciosas vestimentas del hombre, aunque en su caso no tenía mucho donde elegir, dudó de cómo debería dirigirse a él, que tono utilizar, que temas de conversación usar… Según se acercaba la hora de la cita, la cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas a demasiadas cosas.

Se vistió discretamente con su ropa de profesor, sencillo pero informal y salió a la calle con un nudo en la garganta. Mientras caminaba por las polvorientas calles de la destartalada aldea de edificios desiguales, se preguntó si todo esto no sería una broma perpetrada por su querida amiga para poner a prueba la veracidad de su promesa y si no se estaba jugando el pellejo tontamente.

Sus pasos se volvieron inseguros cuando alcanzó a ver la puerta de entrada, y una patrulla dobló una esquina cercana y le dio el alto. En mitad de la calle y con aquellos hombres armados mirándole fríamente se preguntó si este sería su fin. Apretó el medallón que la chica le había entregado en el interior del bolsillo y lo sacó titubeante, ante la manera desagradable que estaban usando los otros hombres en preguntarle.

Uno de ellos lo tomó con desdén y pareció asustarse al contemplar el dibujo que la coronaba. Le devolvió el objeto con una profunda reverencia y una disculpa. Incluso se ofrecieron a escoltarle hasta la puerta, ofrecimiento que rechazó educadamente.

Suspiró aliviado al comprobar lo que ese pequeño pedazo de metal había obrado, cuando los guardias, cerraron las puertas tras él dejándole solo en el exterior de la aldea.

Se acercó a uno de los faroles que iluminaba la entrada para mirar con más detenimiento el medallón. Una pequeña espiral en el centro con una especie de pico en un lado. Por detrás, otro símbolo que escapaba a su comprensión, una larga línea recta, curvada en un extremo y conectada por otra desde la forma circular… Mientras pensaba en que lugar había visto esos dibujos, el relincho de un caballo le sobresaltó.

No había oído los cascos ni el ruido de las ruedas del coche que tiraban. Dos pura sangre negros se revolvían ante él y el cochero, bajó maldiciendo en voz baja, para abrirle la portezuela y poner la pequeña escalerilla de apenas dos peldaños. Le tendió la mano para ayudarle a subir y él la aceptó sin rechistar. El hombre no parecía estar de buen humor como para responder a sus dudas.

Mientras observaba el cielo nocturno desde el interior, se preguntó si habría hecho bien en acudir. Volvió la vista a la joya que había sacado para entretenerse mientras durara el paseo. Ahora que se daba cuenta, no sabía a donde se dirigían ni cuando estaría de regreso. Suspiró fastidiado, desechando de inmediato interrogar al conductor y se dedicó a admirar el interior del coche, forrado enteramente de terciopelo negro y adornado por pequeñas flores bordadas en plata que enmarcaban cada uno de los rincones del habitáculo. Volvió la vista al exterior para descubrir, que la luna y todos los astros brillantes habían desaparecido, y solo podía ver una inmensa oscuridad. Asomó la cabeza por la estrecha ventanilla y se cercioró de que el cochero seguía en su puesto. La negrura fue reemplazada casi al instante por una densa niebla que le impedía ver nada. Afortunadamente, la bruma se fue disipando a medida que el vehículo se detenía ante unas enormes puertas de pesado hierro forjado en sinuosas curvas. Dos hombres las abrieron y accedieron al interior del recinto. Abrió la boca pero fue incapaz de articular palabra. Un precioso jardín, perfectamente estructurado, y tremendamente amplio, coronado en su centro por una fuente presidida por lo que le pareció un ángel con las alas desplegadas. Una arbolada de cerezos en flor dispuestos en línea parecía delimitar los dominios del trozo de edén que contemplaba atónito. El carruaje se detuvo al fin, y del agujero resultante de abrir la portezuela, surgió sin previo aviso la mano del cochero, que nuevamente le ofrecía su ayuda para descender. Con la vista fija en la figura divina de la fuente y la boca abierta, sintió como el coche se alejaba de él, probablemente a la parte trasera, donde estaría la cochera. Sintió una mano agarrándole del brazo y encaró con cierta torpeza a la persona que lo tocaba. La misma mujer que le había llevado la misiva le indicaba la puerta de entrada con una extraña sonrisa en la cara.

Siguió a la mujer al interior, subiendo unas pequeñas escaleras rematadas por una balaustrada del mismo material que los escalones. La puerta, se erguía imponente en el centro de la enorme construcción de aspecto gótico, con innumerables ventanales custodiándola a ambos lados. Se podía decir que el edificio era simétrico desde ese punto. Le pareció que las rocas que formaban las paredes exteriores eran de granito, pero no podía estar seguro. La noche estaba muy entrada cuando accedió al interior con la vista puesta en los talones de la mujer, que asomaban a cada paso por el borde de la capa que la tapaba.

Se giró frente a el y le puso la mano abierta a la altura del rostro, indicándole que esperase en ese punto, mientras avisaba al señor de su presencia. En cuanto la mujer desapareció en lo alto de las escaleras que daban acceso al piso superior en uno de los costados de la entrada, sus cinco sentidos fueron invadidos de manera impensable. Admiró frescos y estatuas que inundaban la estancia, de una exquisitez sublime. Los aromas procedentes de la cocina, llenaron su nariz hasta el punto de ser capaz de saborearlos si se pasaba la lengua por el interior de la boca. A lo lejos, un violín interpretaba una complicada pieza, de manera tan meticulosa, que le dejó un par de minutos petrificado. Cualquiera de las esculturas que le hacía compañía tenía más vida en ese momento que él mismo…

De todas las puertas que le rodeaban, una de ellas le llamó poderosamente la atención. Era la única que estaba entreabierta y dejaba salir por la leve rendija, un destello anaranjado y el chisporroteo de los maderos al quemarse, algo que conocía de sobra.

Miró alrededor para comprobar que seguía solo y se encaminó hacia la habitación de la chimenea despacio, sin hacer ruido. Abrió un poco más la puerta y de nuevo, como le pasó ante la visión del jardín, se quedó con la boca abierta incapaz de emitir sonido alguno.

Entró tímidamente en la estancia, y observó maravillado las decenas de volúmenes que poblaban las estanterías. En el centro de la habitación, la chimenea daba buena cuenta de un par de robustos maderos y a un lado de esta, un sillón aparentemente cómodo y una mesa de cristal redonda, dispuesta en uno de los reposa brazos.

Pasó delicadamente la punta de los dedos por los libros, dudando si debía coger uno sin pedir permiso con antelación. Al final, uno de ellos le llamó lo suficiente la atención como para sacarlo de su descanso.

Lo tomó en la palma de la mano como un padre primerizo coge por primera vez a su hijo recién nacido y lo abrió por el centro. Con la mano libre, acarició el texto, de manera lenta, como si las palabras pudiesen traspasar la carne y hacerse comprensibles en su cerebro. Tomó aire por la boca, temiendo que el mismo aliento hiciera desaparecer el tesoro que portaba en sus manos.

Pasó una hoja y después otra, admirando la delicada caligrafía que componía cada una de las líneas… Era como si alguien lo hubiese transcrito literalmente a mano… Una preciosidad de valor incalculable…

Comenzó a leer uno de los párrafos, al principio en un susurro, para ir subiendo la voz de manera progresiva, hasta que una voz a su espalda se le unió en la lectura, sobresaltándole de tal modo, que el libro acabó en el suelo.

Aún agachado dirigió la mirada al lugar del que había surgido la voz y se encontró al hombre que había rescatado sentado en el sofá, con una copa en la mano, mirándole con expresión divertida.

Dejó el recipiente delicadamente en la superficie de cristal de la pequeña mesa y se levantó lentamente, como si le costara abandonar el mueble. Iruka se alzó del suelo con el libro en la mano al mismo tiempo. Lo dejó en su lugar con temor y se quedó de espaldas al otro hombre, mientras se tensaba con cada paso que le acercaba a su posición. Avergonzado por su torpeza, se disculpó en voz baja, temiendo encararle.

- L-lo siento, no era mi intención invadir su intimidad y mucho menos maltratar de esta manera tan descarada uno de sus bienes – se dio cuenta de que no le había oído entrar ¿Tan ensimismado estaba en la lectura?

Le rodeó hasta quedar frente a él, a pesar de seguir mirando el suelo, fue consciente de ello. Se atrevió a alzar la vista cuando sintió que le agarraba un mechón de pelo desde debajo de la oreja y lo acariciaba lentamente hasta la punta.

- Me alegra comprobar que también disfrutas de una buena lectura – su voz salió en una exhalación, tan lentamente, que Iruka no pudo evitar mirarle fijamente los labios mientras hablaba…- Y una cosa mas – Alargó el brazo hasta el libro haciendo que el profesor apoyara la espalda en la estantería al retroceder – No me hables de usted. Preferiría que te saltases los formalismos…

Tiró del borde del libro para sacarlo de nuevo pero pareció cambiar de opinión al instante y se alejó del profesor, hasta la estantería que estaba al otro lado de la chimenea. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y le señaló uno de los volúmenes.

- Creo que esta lectura es mas adecuada – el único ojo que era visible se cerró y curvó hacía arriba, en una extraña mueca de satisfacción. Iruka se acercó lo suficiente como para leer el título en el delgado lomo del libro. Emitió una vaga exclamación haciendo que el anfitrión sonriera abiertamente – Es el mismo que se estropeó con la lluvia el día que me rescató de una pulmonía, aunque…- Iruka ya lo leía totalmente ignorante a los comentarios del otro hombre. Le tocó en el hombro para captar su atención y el joven levantó la vista del texto con las cejas juntas, igual que haría un niño al que su madre pide que abandone el juego en el momento mas divertido; acto seguido relajó la expresión, consciente plenamente de que estaba faltando el respeto al noble.

- Perdón por mi falta de educación – se inclino en una leve reverencia sin perder el contacto visual con el otro hombre – Soy Iruka Umino y estoy tremendamente agradecido por su invitación y por su cortesía.

-Ya te he dicho que prescindas de los formalismos – le tendió la mano para estrecharla, sacándola del blanco guante que la cubría en un gesto rápido – y yo estoy feliz de que hayas aceptado acudir – le devolvió la reverencia- para ser sinceros, creí que no vendrías.

Se dio cuenta de que el joven profesor mantenía la mirada, expectante sobre él, esperando que pronunciara su nombre. El noble comprendió, aún así prefirió mantener el misterio un poco más y le indicó que tomara asiento mientras las cocineras preparaban la cena.

Iruka le hizo caso y se sentó en un precioso butacón tapizado en el que no había reparado al entrar, quizá por estar detrás de una sólida mesa de roble antiguo.

Depositó con ternura el libro en la superficie lisa y puso encima la mano.

Al parecer, esa pequeña manía suya de acariciar los textos antes de leerlos le fascinaba sobre manera a su anfitrión, que lo observaba extasiado, en silencio, con miedo a pronunciar una palabra y romper el trance en el que estaba sumido el profesor a causa de un pedazo de cartón labrado.

En algún momento de ese trance, los dos se encontraron en un punto entre ellos y se estudiaron mutuamente. El liso cabello castaño caía lacio hasta los hombros del joven maestro, enmarcando su afilado rostro de piel tostada. Algunos mechones más cortos, se agrupaban en pequeñas agujas que dividían su frente en secciones. Sus ojos avellanos, abiertos y escrutadores, estaban rematados por unas largas pestañas curvadas y encuadrados entre las finas cejas y una fina cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro por debajo de ambos ojos sobre la nariz.

El noble pensó en preguntarle cuando se tuvieran más confianza, sobre el origen de tan singular marca. La chaqueta de paño en color cerámica escondía levemente la camisa azul que le cubría el torso, todo de telas baratas y corte simple. Solo se podían ver hasta donde el límite de la mesa les permitía.

Por su parte, Iruka, se maravilló nuevamente de la riqueza de las ropas que cubrían al anfitrión… y no solo eso le llevó a permanecer con la mirada fija más tiempo del que hubiese deseado. El cabello, extrañamente gris a pesar de ser joven, le tapaba uno de los ojos y estaba cortado de una manera muy singular, desigual, con las puntas saliendo traviesas en todas direcciones. Su único ojo visible, era de un gris claro, rozando el azul pero sin ser de ese color. Su nariz recta, coronada por una punta ligeramente redondeada, hacía que sus labios, estrechos y largos, copasen toda su atención durante varios segundos. Siguió bajando, hasta el encaje del cuello, recogido por un broche que le pareció de oro, con el mismo símbolo del medallón que el guardaba en su bolsillo, idéntico al de los puños de la camisa, parcialmente tapada por un chaleco bordado en tonos plateados del mismo color que sus ojos… bueno, del único que enseñaba.

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando una doncella les indicó que la cena estaba lista y dispuesta en el comedor.

Se encaminó con pequeños pasos hacía donde el otro hombre le guiaba, esperando encontrarse una larga mesa llena a rebosar de manjares de lo mas variado, con las sillas dispuestas a varios metros de separación…

Sonrió al encontrarse una pequeña mesa con las sillas casi juntas, con tres platos cubiertos con tapas de plata y dos copas llenas de algo, que a simple vista le pareció vino tinto. Esperaba un amplio salón recargado de obras de arte y joyas de todo tipo y sin embargo, estaban en una pequeña sala de estar, sencilla y confortable…

Iruka tomó asiento con familiaridad, relajado y se permitió destapar el plato que quedaba frente a su sitio. Un filete con patatas asadas regado por una fina salsa que dejaba ver el plato a través…

_****_

Fin del episodio dos.


	3. Lluvia en la camisa

Advertencias: Los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto san ( ya me gustaría, ya jajaaj) yo sólo los utilizo para desahogarme.

Sacrificio

Capítulo tercero: Lluvia en la camisa.

Mientras admiraba la sencillez del plato recordó las advertencias de su amiga y soltó el tenedor antes de llegar a pinchar en el apetecible trozo de carne y miró al otro hombre, tratando de disimular sin mucho éxito. Entendió casi al instante la reacción de su invitado, aunque lo interpretó como un gesto de cortesía. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente dándole a entender que le daba permiso para comer y el joven profesor observó aliviado como su anfitrión se llevaba un pedazo de carne a la boca y lo masticaba con cierto deleite…

Alabó las dotes culinarias de la cocinera y saboreó el café que siguió el "festín" como si nunca en su vida tuviese oportunidad de volver a paladear algo de semejante calidad.

El noble observó con cierta jocosidad las reacciones del joven maestro y se levantó de repente, asustándole y haciendo que él también se levantara de un golpe.

- Vamos a cabalgar. No hay nada más estimulante que montar un caballo a la luz de la luna.

Iruka cuestionó la cordura del otro hombre mientras era arrastrado, literalmente, al exterior de la mansión.

El cochero con cara amargada apareció de detrás de uno de los muros con los dos pura sangre ensillados, y el anfitrión se apresuró a tomar las riendas de ambos.

Se subió al animal y observó que Iruka no se había movido del sitio, y que tenía la mirada fija en los pies. Emitió un chasquido con la lengua para llamar su atención y le alargó la correa del otro caballo. El profesor desvió la mirada de las manos del noble al suelo, sonrojándose en el proceso…

- No sé montar – susurró avergonzado.

El cochero avanzó en silencio hasta el hombre montado, atendiendo una de sus señales silenciosas y se apresuró a devolver el caballo que aún seguía libre de peso, a su descanso en la confortable cuadra en la que estaba antes del ataque de locura de su amo.

El Noble rodeó al joven maestro un par de veces, para finalmente, situarse a uno de sus costados y ofrecerle la mano con la intención de subirle.

Iruka titubeó un par de segundos, sopesando la posibilidad de que el pobre animal no soportase el peso de los dos, pero al final sucumbió al ofrecimiento del otro, que mágicamente, le levantó con una sola mano y le depositó en la montura, delante suya, pasando el brazo por el estómago del maestro y cediéndole el control de la rienda parcialmente.

El animal empezó su avance con paso lento, brindándole a Iruka la posibilidad de disfrutar del jardín a la luz de la luna. Sus ojos se perdían entre las rosas, majestuosas y aterciopeladas, orquídeas, de países lejanos y colores inusuales. Se maravilló ante tanta belleza, quizá por la falta de costumbre y no pudo reprimir alguna que otra sonrisa de satisfacción unida a algún suspiro de éxtasis. Tan entretenido le tenían las flores, que no se dio cuenta del aliento del noble en su cuello, hasta que este apretó mas el abrazo, pegándole completamente al pecho del otro hombre. Tomó aire por la boca, emitiendo un sonoro suspiro y se atiesó al sentir de nuevo el aliento del anfitrión recorrer la delicada piel de su cuello cuando le habló con los labios pegados a esa parte tras darle un lento y delicado beso en el que pasó la lengua lentamente desde la ternilla de la oreja hasta donde le permitía el cuello de la camisa del profesor.

- Agárrate fuerte, Iruka – se estremeció al escuchar su propio nombre en un tono tan sensual – se acabó el paseo… vamos a cabalgar en serio.

Giró la cabeza para encarar torpemente al noble, con una expresión de terror absoluto, imaginando lo que tenía pensado hacer aquel hombre. Era una locura, pero aún así, obedeció y se aferró como pudo a la parte de la silla que quedaba entre sus muslos, sin soltar la rienda. Miró hacia delante, al amplio paseo enmarcado por cerezos que había visto al entrar y asintió enérgicamente dándole permiso. Taloneó el costillar del animal con fuerza, que emitió un gruñido aterrador antes de salir a la carrera con los dos hombres sobre él. Iruka bajó la cabeza hasta apoyar la mejilla en el cuello del caballo y sintió en su piel, la respiración acelerada del animal y los golpes que la frenética estampida creaba a cada paso.

El anfitrión tiró de él, hasta devolverlo a la posición original y el joven maestro, soltó la silla, echando las manos hacia atrás, hasta aferrarse a los muslos del otro. El viento frió de la noche le abofeteaba la piel del rostro y su cabello se movía libre. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, tanta emoción le embargaba por completo y no sabía muy bien como disfrutarla. Tenía ganas de reír a carcajadas, de parar el galope y tirar a aquel hombre de la montura y abrazarle en el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, de agradecerle de algún modo que le recordara lo emocionante que era seguir con vida…

Y el animal se detuvo en seco, como leyéndole el pensamiento.

Estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la casa como para inquietarse por algo, tan poco improbable, como que un animal fuese capaz de leer e interpretar los pensamientos humanos.

El noble desmontó de un salto y alargó ambos brazos hacia Iruka para ayudarle a bajar. Éste se limitó a mirarle desde las alturas, intrigado por la acción del caballo.

- Le falta el aire – el anfitrión acarició el morro del animal – seguiremos caminando desde aquí – sonrió al notar las manos de Iruka en sus antebrazos – Hace una noche espléndida y sería un pecado no disfrutar de ella con un paseo – tiró de las muñecas del maestro para bajarle, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio y acabase con las manos en su pecho - ¿Me acompañarás en el paseo o prefieres esperar y regresar a caballo?

-I-iré contigo – se apartó avergonzado.

Caminaron en silencio, durante un corto tramo, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Iruka pareció recordar algo de repente y detuvo el paso.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – le miró intrigado y esperó que el maestro terminara de cavilar

- Debería marcharme ya – hizo un gesto apenado que acompañó de una leve reverencia- es tarde y creo que ya le he causado demasiadas molestias… Además…

- Lo siento mucho – le agarró de la mano y siguió caminando hacia la casa – pero me temo que tendrás que pasar la noche aquí – señaló al caballo que seguía en el mismo sitio – para tirar del carruaje se necesitan dos caballos y ese está demasiado cansado – se pasó los dedos por la barbilla antes de seguir hablando – Podrías volver en el otro, pero tu mismo has admitido que no sabes montar y, si te llevara yo, tendría que quedarme en tu casa a pernoctar – Iruka negó ante esa posibilidad – Y hay otro punto en contra…

- ¿Cuál?- se asustó levemente

- Está empezando a llover…

No había terminado de decir la palabra, cuando las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer.

El noble apretó el paso, aún agarrado a la mano del otro. Estaban bastante lejos para volver a pie, y la pequeña tormenta, se había convertido en un aguacero infernal.

Pasaron de caminar deprisa a correr con todas sus ganas, haciendo crujir las pequeñas piedrecillas de río que enmoquetaban el paseo hasta el jardín de la entrada.

Cuando alcanzaron la entrada, estaban completamente empapados. Un trueno rompió el siseo constante del agua contra el suelo y los dos se sonrieron.

Por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, la imagen del noble cubierto enteramente del incoloro líquido le hechizaba por completo... Tenía la sensación de haber estado allí antes, de conocer a esa persona desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo

La doncella los sobresaltó a ambos, que seguían embelesados mirándose mutuamente.

- El baño está preparado, señor- la mujer esperó a que la siguieran antes de cerrar el portón.

El anfitrión se desvistió en la entrada, frente a la fría mirada de las estatuas que adornaban la estancia y la asombrada mirada del profesor, que le pareció un gesto muy poco elegante para alguien de su noble posición. Le inquirió a imitarle con un gesto de la mano. Le imitó dubitativamente, recordando nuevamente la razón por la cual se encontraban en esa situación tan rocambolesca.

Vestidos únicamente con la ropa interior, se encaminaron al baño, dejando las prendas húmedas en el suelo…

fin del epi 3.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.

Comentarios son bien recibidos.


	4. Blanco mojado

Advertencias: Los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto san ( ya me gustaría, ya jajaaj) yo sólo los utilizo para desahogarme.

Sacrificio

Capítulo cuarto: Blanco mojado.

Incapaz de mirar a otro lugar que no fueran los talones del hombre que iba por delante, Iruka ascendía por la escalera, sintiendo en sus pies la suavidad de la tullida alfombra que adornaba los anchos escalones, y en su piel, los primeros indicios de frío debido a su humedad.

La piel de gallina se extendía desde sus brazos, obligándole a abrazarse a si mismo y a empezar a castañetear los dientes sin poder evitarlo.

La doncella se detuvo en mitad del pasillo superior y abrió una de las puertas con cierta desgana. El anfitrión pasó frente a ella en un gracioso movimiento, imitando un salto que pretendía mostrar felicidad, pero que la mujer recibió con cierto desdén. El joven profesor se detuvo a un lado, quedando sólo con la mujer. Esperó pacientemente hasta que la mujer le indicó con un suave gesto de mano que entrase. Le dedicó una leve reverencia en agradecimiento y se preguntó el por qué aquella mujer, no parecía estar demasiado escandalizada con la situación ¿Estaría su amo acostumbrado a ese tipo de divertimentos?

De piedra en el umbral del magnífico cuarto de baño, el frío había dejado de ser un problema. Necesitó varios segundos para poder recuperar la compostura adecuadamente y otros tantos para darse cuenta de que, se había quedado con la boca abierta mientras recorría con la mirada la estancia.

Blanco.

Todo a su alrededor era de ese color.

El suelo, conformado por grandes baldosas de mármol pulidas hasta el punto de brillar como espejos, era blanco. Tres de las cuatro paredes adornadas con enormes trípticos de flores blancas y marco también de ese color. La otra pared, que quedaba justo delante de él, estaba conformada por tres grandes ventanales blancos que daban al jardín, por donde asomaban las rosas espléndidas que había visto al entrar en aquella mansión, cada vez mas parecida a un sueño que a una estancia real. Entre Iruka y las rosas, una gran bañera sostenida por pequeñas patas, metida en una hondonada con escalones en mitad del baño. A un lado, un ángel pétreo vertía agua directamente de sus manos a la bañera, ocupada por el señor de la casa que de nuevo le observaba divertido. El vapor procedente del agua empezaba a inundar la estancia sin prisa pero sin pausa. La doncella cruzó por delante del profesor rompiendo el contacto visual entre ambos hombres y de alguna manera el trance en el que se hallaba el más joven.

Iruka parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfocar nuevamente al noble, que le esperaba sumergido y con la mano extendida hacia él en una clara invitación a acompañarle. De nuevo como segundos antes del paseo a caballo, dudó, lo que provocó que el otro hombre sacase medio cuerpo del agua y alcanzase al dubitativo joven agarrándole por la muñeca y tirando con cierta fuerza de él, hasta recuperar su posición sentada dentro de la bañera.

Tropezó torpemente por que no se esperaba el tirón y recuperó el equilibrio agarrando el borde de la bañera con la mano que le había quedado libre. Se irguió, y paseó la mirada de la cara del hombre sonriente al agarre de su muñeca. Finalmente se decidió, su cuerpo empezaba a enfriarse peligrosamente y tiritaba de la cabeza a los pies.

Sentado, con las rodillas fuera del agua, paseó la vista por la estancia, desde su nuevo ángulo. El único sonido, el que caía desde la estatua del ángel, le pareció una melodía apropiada y en cierto modo, hipnótica. Finalmente, sus curiosos ojos se detuvieron en el noble, que lo había observado fijamente desde que se había metido en la bañera...

La bañera se llenó lo suficiente como para cubrirles a ambos hasta por debajo del pecho. En el agua de aspecto nacarado, una esponja de mar navegaba entre ellos... Iruka alargó la mano con intención de cogerla cuando empezó a hablar, era su manera de no hacer tan evidente sus reparos ante tan extraña situación...

- Ti- tienes una casa preciosa, te felicito – estaba a punto de atrapar la esponja cuando esta se sumergió, lo que le obligó a alzar la vista y comprobar que estaba en manos de su acompañante; Estrechó la mirada

- Aún no lo has visto todo como para hacer semejante afirmación – empujó la esponja con el dedo en dirección al profesor – pero agradezco el cumplido y reconozco que no es mío el mérito...

- Cierto – esperó a que la esponja se le acercara lo suficiente para sacar la mano del agua – pero me agrada lo que he visto hasta ahora – sonrió al comprobar que de nuevo se le escapó en el último momento – podría acostumbrarme a estas atenciones...- hizo una pausa cuando el chorro de agua se cortó. Suspiró... - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Adelante – vació el contenido de un pequeño bote de cristal en la esponja y le atrapó la mano con la palma hacia arriba por la muñeca y la depositó lentamente.

- ¿Por qué me besaste en el caballo?- aspiró el aroma de la esponja, cerrando los ojos en el proceso...

- ¿Por qué no?- acarició el borde de la bañera en dirección al profesor hasta estirar completamente el brazo, después lo devolvió al agua - ¿Te desagrada?

- En absoluto – acarició la espuma resultante de estrujar con fuerza la esponja y la puso de nuevo en el agua, imitando al anfitrión le dio impulso hacia él con un solo dedo – No soy del tipo de persona que puede interesar a alguien como tu... Solo hay que mirar alrededor para saberlo...- suspiró sonoramente al comprobar que le estaba atendiendo mas de lo que esperaba - es sólo que quiero saber si tus muestras de afecto son resultado de mi gesto altruista o de algún tipo de atracción física que no llego a ...

- JA JA JA JA JA- las sonoras carcajadas del noble propiciaron el silencio del profesor, que ahora le miraba serio – Eres exactamente el tipo de persona que me interesa – se agarró al borde con las dos manos y se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del profesor, que no había mutado el gesto ni un ápice – solo hay que mirar alrededor para saber que me gusta rodearme de cosas hermosas – imitando perfectamente el tono de voz con el que Iruka lo había dicho con anterioridad.

Mantuvo la mirada unos instantes, se dejó caer hacia atrás sin soltar las manos y sumergió la cabeza en el agua. Volvió a su lugar mientras se acariciaba el cabello con las dos manos con el fin de eliminar el exceso de agua y se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, paladeando la situación. Sabía que Iruka seguía mirándole aún sin verle. Se cubrió el ojo izquierdo con la palma de la mano, con un gesto lento que parecía más una caricia, y colocó el flequillo en su sitio. El cabello quedó pegado hasta la mitad del pómulo, y las gotas de agua le resbalaban hasta la barbilla. Iruka contuvo el aliento y le miró desconcertado. A pesar de sus intentos por ocultarlo, había sido capaz de ver el color sangre de esa pupila y la cicatriz que escondía tras el pelo. Estiró el brazo con la intención de verlo de nuevo, pero desistió a escasos centímetros y se limitó a imitar a su anfitrión sumergiéndose él también, solo que lo hizo de golpe. Su expresión de desasosiego no desaparecía ni tras el chapuzón... Quería sonreír pero tenía tantas preguntas agolpándose en la garganta que no le salían... acarició el cabello apretando para librarle del agua, dándose tiempo para pensar las palabras adecuada que utilizaría en la siguiente cuestión. El anfitrión esperaba pacientemente, con su único ojo libre fijado en los labios de Iruka...finalmente encontró el valor necesario, se mordió el labio y entonó a modo de susurro:

- Mi amiga dice que eres un vampiro – bajó la vista al agua, evitando el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido por el otro hombre.

- ¿Cuál es la pregunta?- sonó divertido, y su sonrisa evidenciaba que se lo estaba pasando más que bien con la situación. Esperó, mientras el profesor se debatía internamente... levemente afligido.

- Y-ya lo sabes... t-tu, eres, eres un...- apretó el agarre en torno al borde de la bañera con una mano hasta ponerla blanca por la presión. Durante unos segundos permaneció en un extraño silencio. Tomó aire fuertemente, hasta llenar sus pulmones... tras esto se relajó, parecía haber llegado a una conclusión...

- ¿Tu amiga, eh?...Mmm... La dulce señorita que pretendía que me abandonaras a mi suerte... ¿Estoy en lo cierto?- Iruka asintió – Me gustaría saber que harás si te digo que sí.- estrechó la mirada, mientras el profesor juntaba las cejas – Déjame adivinar... – fingió teatralmente estar pensando, alzó un dedo al techo y lo bajó lentamente hasta señalar a Iruka, concretamente a su corazón – Te colgarás un diente de ajo y un crucifijo de plata justo ahí – rió divertido como si hubiese hecho una broma privada que solo él entendía- cambió la trayectoria del dedo del corazón a la mano que aferraba el blanco borde de cerámica- Buscarás mi ataúd al amanecer y le clavarás una estaca a mi corazón muerto – La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que Iruka negaba en silencio.

- ¿Estás evadiendo mi pregunta a propósito?- apretó la esponja con ambas manos, y dirigió una mirada acusatoria al anfitrión mientras le dedicaba una media sonrisa.

- Que yo recuerde no has formulado ninguna, solo has balbuceado sílabas incoherentes...- su expresión victoriosa rivalizaba con la de decepción del profesor.

- De acuerdo, ¿Vas a matarme?-se inclinó hacia delante hasta quedar nariz con nariz con el noble. Éste negó con la cabeza despacio, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran en el gesto- ¿Te alimentarás conmigo y arrojarás mi cadáver a algún agujero oscuro y putrefacto, hasta que mi cuerpo sea consumido por los animales carroñeros?- volvió a negar, esta vez posando la punta de la nariz en el pómulo del profesor, dejando sus labios a escasos milímetros de los de su acompañante de bañera...

- No parece que estés excesivamente asustado con las alternativas que propones. Cualquier persona normal estaría aterrorizada ante cualquiera de esas ideas- expulsó el aliento prácticamente en la boca de Iruka.

- ¿Estás desviando la atención aposta para no responderme?- ladeó la cara para alejar esos labios que amenazaban su boca y su razón - ¿Eres un vampiro? ¿Qué pretendes trayéndome aquí?

- Eso son tres preguntas mi querido Iruka – agarró el borde de la bañera con las dos manos, y las deslizó hasta la nuca del profesor, obligándole a alzar sus brazos y a subir las piernas hasta apoyar sus muslos en los del noble - ¿Cuál es la que realmente te interesa mas?

- La segunda parece tener una respuesta mas interesante – juntó los codos para meter los brazos en el hueco entre su pecho y el de su acompañante, cogió la esponja que había quedado entre ellos y fijó su mirada en el único ojo visible del otro hombre- ¿Lo eres? – Sonrió inconscientemente ante el silencio que los envolvía a ambos- El que calla otorga... ¿Debo interpretar tu silencio como una afirmación?

El noble mantuvo la postura unos instantes, se replegó sobre sí mismo para volver a la posición inicial sin apenas rozarse con el maestro y se incorporó sin emitir palabra alguna. Salió del agua y caminó un par de pasos antes de girarse de nuevo, solo para comprobar que Iruka le seguía ansiando su respuesta.

- Lo cierto es que yo soy...- posó la mano en el hombro mojado del más joven, mas como un gesto para darse fuerzas que para amenazarlo de algún modo.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fin del episodio.

Muchas gracias a Xburbuja y a Sanning por sus comentarios y decir que, mi amenaza de los diez reviews que está puesta en "mi perrrito Iruka" se hace extensible a todos mis fics, incluido obviamente, este mismo. Si no me dejáis al menos diez reviews los siguientes caps los mandaré de manera privada a aquellas personas que hayan comentado. No puede ser que fics con mas de 10 mil hits se queden con dos o tres comentarios, lo siento pero es lo que hay. Quejas y comentarios al respecto, mi mail esta en el perfil. He dicho.

Besitos y mordiskitos.

Shiga san


	5. Madera y fuego

Advertencias: Los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto san

**Sacrificio **

**Capítulo quinto: Madera y fuego.**

_- Lo cierto es que yo soy...- posó la mano en el hombro mojado del más joven, mas como un gesto para darse fuerzas que para amenazarlo de algún modo._

_La puerta del baño se abrió súbitamente desviando la atención de la respuesta..._

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la súbita entrada de la doncella que les proveía de toallas limpias y ropa seca para ambos...

- Perdón, señor – desvió la mirada de los dos hombres desnudos y se giró dándoles la espalda a la silla que había cerca de la puerta, depositó las ropas colgando las toallas en su antebrazo. Caminó hasta ellos y le tendió una a cada uno, mirando fijamente al noble y con cierto brillo furioso en sus ojos. Iruka pasaba de uno a otro sin entender muy bien lo que ocurría, agarró la toalla y comenzó a secarse... Fue consciente de que el otro hombre tenía una expresión de triunfo que le hacía sonreír abiertamente.

- ¿Están preparados los aposentos para nuestro invitado?- la mujer arrugó la nariz en un claro gesto de desaprobación, y contestó secamente.

- Tal y como ordenasteis, Señorito – hizo especial énfasis en la última palabra – Yo misma le acompañaré a su habitación en cuanto nuestro invitado esté correctamente vestido. Iruka miró al anfitrión con interés...

- Asegúrese de que aún hay fuego en la biblioteca y prepárenos un par de copas- Sonrió enseñando todos los dientes que podía con ese gesto y se acercó a la doncella en un claro intento por corregir su actitud- Me encargaré personalmente de conducir a nuestro invitado a su descanso.

- No es necesario que usted se moleste señorito, es mi trabajo y yo estaré...- la dura mirada del noble paseó desde sus ojos hasta sus pies y regresó de nuevo al rostro de la doncella... la cual se atiesó al escuchar su nombre. Iruka seguía la conversación mientras se abotonaba el largo camisón que le habían proporcionado...

- Anko – el noble andó hasta la silla para ponerse una prenda igual a la que el profesor lucía en ese momento, sin haberse secado aún – Limítate ha hacer lo que te he ordenado, después retírate, por favor. Tus servicios ya no serán necesarios por esta noche – señaló la puerta y tendió la misma mano a Iruka para que la tomara – Que descanses.

- Como deseéis, señorito – susurró al tiempo que encaraba a Iruka con intención de decir algo importante. Suspiró y dibujó una media sonrisa- Que pase una buena noche, mi Señor – dicho esto avanzó hasta la salida, pasando frente a ambos hombres y desapareció por el pasillo...

El noble tomó un candelabro con tres velas encendidas, de una de las repisas del pasillo y deshizo el camino hasta la biblioteca, aferrado a la mano del profesor y en un insultante silencio.

La puerta se abrió sola y el invitado se paró en seco en la entrada un poco asustado. Una sonrisa del anfitrión le devolvió la confianza y se atrevió a seguir sus pasos al interior de la estancia.

Tal y como había dispuesto, en la chimenea ardía un tronco con vivaz llama y en la mesa, en la que aún descansaba el libro que le había ofrecido el propietario antes del paseo a caballo y el respectivo baño, dos copas de plata talladas rebosantes de un líquido oscuro del que Iruka no pudo asegurar el color debido a que la habitación era solo iluminada por la llama anaranjada de la chimenea. Pudo constatar que estaba delicioso, dulce, embriagante y extrañamente tibio si de vino se trataba. Demasiado dulce para tratarse de esa bebida.

Iruka se dispuso a mojar un dedo en el líquido, pero el sonido del otro hombre al sentarse desvió la atención a su persona. De nuevo se encontró con la mirada fija del otro puesta en él, lo que provocó un sonrojo y que su vista se desviara al suelo. El recuerdo de la conversación en el baño le golpeó en ese momento haciendo más furiosa la manifestación de vergüenza en su rostro.

- ¿No tienes una montaña de preguntas que deseas sean respondidas? – el noble sonrió mostrando sus colmillos entre los labios y le hizo un gesto con la mano para darle la palabra. Apuró la copa y la dejó en la mesilla de cristal.

- No, si vas a evadir las respuestas adrede – se sentó frente a la mesa y abrió el libro fingiendo estar enfadado.

Una extraña felicidad lo embargó cuando sus ojos pasaron sobre las primeras palabras.

El noble se había levantado y puesto a su espalda pero él ya no se encontraba en la biblioteca. Su mente viajaba por las líneas del libro con un entusiasmo del que no recordaba haber sido hecho prisionero. Sujetaba las páginas por una esquina, casi en un roce, evitando que se pasaran por el peso del resto de hojas.

Su rostro cambiaba con las acciones descritas en la trama del libro y sus enormes ojos café devoraban las palabras con lentitud, empapándose con todo lo descrito en él.

No podía ser más feliz.

Disfrutaba de la lectura con entusiasmo, estaba limpio, con el estómago lleno y se sentía a salvo. Mejor que el propio paraíso.

El cabello cayó hacia delante al secarse y el joven profesor lo pasó por detrás de una oreja en un gesto, con intención de mantenerlo alejado de sus ojos, pero el pelo no colaboraba en la acción.

Una y otra vez descendía hacia su rostro. Quiso cortárselo hace tiempo pero al final desistió. El dinero que le cobraría el barbero le hacía mas falta para comer y tener el pelo largo no era tan malo, siempre y cuando lo mantuviera limpio, cosa que hacía meticulosamente.

- ¿...pe-pero qu-que...?- los dedos del noble se hundieron en su cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás desde la sien hasta la nuca. Trató de protestar inútilmente, no por el contacto, si no por que le había sacado totalmente de la lectura.

- Shhh – chistó el anfitrión pidiendo silencio – No te muevas Iruka...

El aludido giró la cabeza al tiempo de ver como el noble tiraba del cordón que debía atar el camisón con el que se había vestido por el cuello y lo sacaba de su lugar. Los botones parecieron ceder en ese movimiento, abriéndose a su paso y dejando al descubierto el pecho y el estómago del peliplateado hasta debajo del ombligo.

El joven invitado giró de nuevo el rostro a la posición anterior, aunque después de semejante visión, la lectura había dejado de ser tan fascinante. Cerró los ojos al sentir el tacto del otro hombre de nuevo en su pelo.

Las manos acariciaban dulcemente su cabello, de la frente a la nuca, de la sien derecha al mismo lugar, de la oreja izquierda hacia atrás, una y otra vez, lentamente, sin ninguna prisa. Los dedos del anfitrión rozaban su cuello al atraer todos los mechones a un mismo punto. Una pequeña ráfaga de viento le erizó la piel de la nuca, provocada por los movimientos circulares que aferraban el cabello en una coleta baja. Seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando el aliento del noble le sacó de su ensoñación en un susurro.

- Ya puedes seguir leyendo sin impedimentos, Iruka.

Miró hacia atrás, pero el improvisado peluquero ya no se encontraba ahí. Juntó las cejas extrañado de descubrirlo de nuevo en el sofá, con la copa en la mano. La suya también había sido llenada de nuevo.

- Gracias – tomó la copa y la bebió de un trago, sin preguntar en que momento el líquido había sido repuesto. Su forma de ocultar el sonrojo fue seguir leyendo, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Cada dos frases alzaba la mirada del papel al otro lado de la habitación, donde se encontraba su acompañante sentado cómodamente, y con la mirada fija en él.

Iruka carraspeó esperando que el noble empezara una conversación, pero éste se limitó a sonreírle desde su posición. Otro vistazo al texto y de nuevo al sofá. Vacío.

Un brazo emergió de improviso por encima de su hombro derecho, depositando un nuevo tomo sobre la mesa.

Iruka lo tomó entre las manos, abandonando deliberadamente el que estaba copando su atención hasta el momento.

Acarició el cuero labrado de la portada, sus bajorrelieves y los pequeños apliques metálicos de las esquinas. Exhaló con los labios entre abiertos.

Deslizó las primeras páginas, de pergamino amarilleado por el paso del tiempo, con toda la delicadeza que le permitía el involuntario temblor en sus dedos.

Eligió una página al azar y comenzó a leer un párrafo en voz alta maravillado:

_*Me gusta mi cuerpo cuando está con tu cuerpo._

_Es algo tan completamente nuevo._

_Tiene más fuerza y está más vivo,_

_me gusta tu cuerpo, me gusta lo que hace,_

_me gustan sus formas y caminos._

_Me gusta sentir la columna de tu cuerpo y sus huesos,_

_y su temblorosa-firme tersura a la que besaré_

_una y otra vez;_

_me gusta besar este y aquel rincón tuyo,_

_Me gusta acariciar lentamente_

_la conmovedora mata de pelo electrizante,_

_y me gusta cuando mi esencia se derrama_

_en la intimidad de tu carne abierta..._

_Y me gustan las profundas muestras de amor de tus ojos,_

_y tal vez me gusta la emoción_

_de ese tú tan completamente nuevo bajo mi cuerpo.*_

Al igual que pasó horas antes, el anfitrión se había unido a la lectura acompasando su tono de voz con la de Iruka, y había acabado sosteniendo un lado del libro cuando el joven profesor se había puesto de pie en mitad del poema. Suspiró la última palabra y el silencio solo roto por los crujidos de la madera en combustión de la chimenea llenó el espacio entre ellos.

Se miraban sin verse, se veían sin mirarse.

El moreno alzó una mano y acarició el flequillo que cubría de manera perenne el ojo izquierdo. Bajó por la mejilla en un roce y paseó la punta de dos dedos por los labios del anfitrión.

Sin saber si era producto del entorno, de la lectura o de que se sentía extrañamente en paz, tenía unas terribles e imparables ganas de probar esos labios que quemaban la punta de sus dedos. Deseó arder en aquella boca, quemar su lengua en el interior de aquel horno de carne. Simplemente besarle por aquél regalo en forma de paraíso literario que le ofrecía aquel noble, por un gesto tan poco importante como ayudar a alguien desamparado bajo la lluvia.

El noble tomó la mano del profesor delicadamente entre las suyas y besó el dorso de la misma en una caricia.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron en algún punto entre ellos, mientras Iruka mantenía su mano pegada a los labios del otro. La giró lentamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior en el mismo gesto, mostrando su imperiosa necesidad de cambiar la mano por sus propios labios.

Acarició los labios ajenos con el pulgar, despacio, muy despacio. Una mano del anfitrión se posó en su espalda, en el centro justo, girándole hasta que hizo contacto con su trasero en la mesa. Le arrebató el libro a Iruka y lo depositó de golpe en la mesa, haciendo que el joven profesor se sobresaltara por el inesperado ruido, pero sin mover un ápice la postura. Avanzó una pierna, haciendo que esta quedara entre las dos del invitado, que esperaba ansioso y expectante el desenlace de aquel cambio de posición.

La mano que estaba en la espalda subió hasta su nuca y siguió dicho movimiento echando todo su cuerpo sobre el de Iruka, que acabó recostado sobre la mesa con el noble sobre él.

La fina tela del camisón era lo único que le separaba del tacto de la piel nívea del propietario del aquel paraíso.

Un silencio anhelante se convirtió en la banda sonora de ese preciso momento durante unos segundos que al joven invitado le parecieron milenios, esperando el siguiente movimiento de la persona posada sobre su cuerpo, que tiritaba mas por impaciencia que por otro estímulo.

Acarició el brazo del peliplateado en movimiento ascendente, que sostenía el peso de su cuerpo en tensión, con los músculos del mismo endurecidos en el gesto, y llegó a su boca, solo que esta vez la caricia tornó en algo imprevisto.

Unos afilados colmillos atraparon la palma de Iruka en un violento mordisco, y él solo pudo responder con un jadeo.

No quería irse, en realidad estaba deseando que lo hiciera desde que le había confirmado en silencio su condición como habitante de las tinieblas, pero había sido tan súbito que no supo muy bien como reaccionar, a si que se quedó quieto, muy quieto, dejándose hacer por el anfitrión.

A aquel mordisco inicial siguieron muchos otros, en el moreno brazo, en el cuello, en el vientre, en las nalgas, en los muslos, en cualquier lugar donde su ansiosa boca pudiera asir un pedazo de esa carne morena que había tenido el placer de contemplar en todo su esplendor durante el baño.

Gimió de dolor al sentir en todo su esplendor como el líquido vital abandonaba su cuerpo por todos y cada uno de los orificios provocados por la carnosa boca del noble.

Apretó los párpados tratando de alejar el dolor con ese simple gesto y al abrirlos levemente se encontró a si mismo sentado frente a la mesa, como segundos antes, con el mismo libro abierto por la misma página y el anfitrión sentado cómodamente en la butaca al otro lado de la biblioteca.

Se levantó de golpe, lanzando la silla contra la mullida alfombra esmeralda que la sostenía y miró a todos lados con una expresión de pánico absoluto adornando su afilado rostro.

Alzó las mangas nerviosamente, con manos temblorosas, buscando unos mordiscos que deberían estar ahí y no estaban.

El anfitrión había avanzado hasta él pero se cuidó de guardar las distancias hasta que el invitado se hubiera calmado. Vio en sus ojos reflejada una súplica, un terror demasiado intenso como para ser real.

Le tendió una mano en un gesto tranquilizador y sonrió cuando la mano de Iruka se posó en la suya.

- Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy – entrelazó los dedos suavemente haciendo un gesto con la otra mano hacia la puerta – amanecerá pronto y necesitas descansar.

- S-si – pasó la mano libre por la frente y aspiró hondo, tratando de serenarse como fuera.

- Te acompañaré a tu habitación, vamos.

El anfitrión comenzó a caminar lentamente, dejando que Iruka echara un último vistazo a la biblioteca antes de subir las escaleras de nuevo hasta la segunda planta.

Demasiado abrumado por la experiencia recién vivida, ni si quiera se fijó en el pasillo superior. Sabía que ahí estaba el baño y su cama, a si que no pudo apreciar los cuadros que adornaban la pared entre una puerta y otra.

Notó que pasaban de largo el baño y seguían por el lado contrario, hasta que el guía se paró en una de las puertas y le tendió el candelabro, tras abrirla lentamente.

Accedió al centro de la habitación a pequeños pasos, inseguro por la poca iluminación que le brindaba la escasa llama de las tres velas y el desconocimiento del entorno, y se quedó ahí.

Giró sobre sí mismo lentamente, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad y tratando de ver mas allá del pequeño destello de las velas prendidas. Las titilantes luces hicieron aparecer una enorme cama, cubierta por un visillo sujeto al techo y custodiada por cuatro finos postes rematados en su parte superior por unas ondas de tela opaca. Una mesilla a un lado y una silla al otro. A los pies de la cama, separado por un par de metros, un espejo de cuerpo entero y una mesa con una palangana de loza y una jarra de cristal. Tras la cama, vislumbró las curvas de los espesos cortinajes que cubrían la ventana tras ellas.

De espaldas a la cama se dio cuenta de que el anfitrión no estaba ahí, si no que había desplazado la colcha y las sábanas y le estaba acomodando la cama para que pudiera ocuparla.

Iruka sonrió dulcemente y se metió en la relativa seguridad del lecho y dejó que el otro hombre le arropara.

Escuchó como el metal del pie del candelabro era depositado en la madera de la mesilla y como, sentado aún en el borde del colchón, el noble se inclinaba sobre él y depositaba un amoroso beso en su frente tras apartar los cabellos en una caricia.

- Que descanses – salió en un susurro de sus labios y caminó hasta la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

Las velas se apagaron súbitamente dejando entrar en la habitación la luz procedente del pasillo antes de que la puerta se cerrara sin emitir sonido alguno. Iruka suspiró profundamente tratando de abandonarse al sueño...una voz le hizo girar la cabeza hacia la salida. Desde el pasillo el noble le informaba que estaría en el cuarto contiguo.

Se sintió aliviado y cerró los ojos...

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo en esta historia y por vuestra paciencia esperando cada actualización.

La poesía que lee Iruka en voz alta no me pertenece, no tengo tanto talento … es propiedad del poeta E.E. Cummings. Me pareció perfecta para el momento.

Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


End file.
